


Star Turn

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For the anon who prompted Aaron and Robert attending Liv's school play.





	Star Turn

“Don’t forget, you can’t sit too near the back, or you won’t be able to see.” Liv tells them for what must be the hundredth time. “But don’t sit too close either, or you’ll put me off.”

“Liv! We know, we heard ya the first time.” Aaron bites back over his shoulder from the driver’s seat.

“Don’t worry, we’re here early so we’ll easily get good seats.” Robert interjects from the passenger seat as Aaron pulls into the car park, keen to keep the peace between the siblings. Aaron’s had a long day at the scrapyard, and Liv’s nervous, so both of them are being a bit snappy.

Liv barely waits for the car to come to a standstill before she’s out, practically vibrating with nervous energy.

“Come on!” She shouts at the other two.

“You go ahead.” Robert tells her through the open car window. “We’ll catch you up in a minute.”

Liv pulls a face, but before she can start to complain about them getting a good seat, Robert cuts across her.

“Liv, it’s fine! We’re an hour early, and there’s hardly anyone here yet.” He tells her, gesturing around the mostly empty car park. “We’ll catch you up, I promise!”.

Liv just rolls her eyes, and walks off towards the school, her long ponytail swinging behind her.

“Sorry.” Aaron says after she’s gone, pre-empting his husband. “I know tonight’s important to her, it’s just been a rough day, that’s all.”

“I know, that’s why I thought you’d want ten minutes.” Robert replies, which pulls an affectionate smile from the man next to him.

“I’m kind-of nervous for her too. Is that daft?” Aaron asks, biting his lip.

“No, course not. It’s important to her, that makes it important to us too.”

Aaron’s smile grows wider at that, as he reaches across the gearstick for Robert’s hand.

“Thanks for all this. You’ve been really good with her these past few weeks.” Aaron says, and Robert just squeezes his hand in return.

It had all started a couple of months back, when Liv had been running rings around her latest tutor. The tutors never lasted long before they got exasperated with Liv’s attitude and lack of interest and quit. So Aaron and Robert had decided that it was time to get Liv back into mainstream schooling. It had taken visits to five different schools before Liv found one that she declared was “alright, I guess”, which they knew was the best they were going to get. Both of them had been surprised that her choice had been a school that specialised in arts subjects. They both knew she enjoyed drawing and painting, but had assumed she would dismiss the school as too poncy.

So Aaron and Robert were both completely stunned when Liv came home, just four weeks into her new school life, announcing that she had secured the lead female role in the drama department’s upcoming musical performance of  _Oliver._

Since then it had been a constant rush of driving her to and from rehearsals and helping her to run lines, the latter responsibility falling mostly to Robert, after Liv got offended at Aaron falling asleep during one of her first script readings.

It’s how they’ve come to find themselves in Liv’s school car park, far too early for the show. Liv’s nerves had kicked in that morning, and neither of them could handle her pacing around the living room, muttering song lyrics under her breath, for a second longer.

Liv’s backstage when they eventually enter the hall and take their seats (not too close to the back, and not too close to the front, as promised), but they spot her when she sticks her head around the curtain to look for them. They both give her a thumbs up, which she returns, but she looks really pale now, especially under the bright spotlights. It makes her look a lot younger somehow.

“She looks like she’s bricking it.” Aaron whispers to Robert, as the seats around them begin to fill up.

“She’ll be fine, she’s got this.” Robert says.

Robert’s right, as it turns out. The second Liv steps on stage, any sign of fear evaporates, and she blows them away. The role of Nancy is perfect for her, half sassy attitude, half heartfelt sensitivity, and her solo gets a standing ovation, for which Aaron and Robert are the first ones out of their seats.

When the cast are taking their final bows at the end, Robert is whistling obnoxiously loud over the applause and Aaron annoys the mother sitting behind him by kneeling up on his chair to take as many photos as he can. When she spots them in the crowd, her grin is as proud and brilliant as theirs are.

When the lights in the school hall come back on, people start shuffling around waiting for greet their kids. Liv is one of the first out, practically bounces over to them with her cheeks flushed bright red. But before she can ask what they thought, Aaron scoops her into such an enthusiastic hug, that her feet leave the floor. She’s in such a good mood, she even lets Robert hug her.

They gush about how brilliant she was, and Aaron insists on taking another dozen photos of her close-up in her costume, even roping in a bored-looking sixth-form student who had been lumbered with the job of directing audience members, so that he can have a photo of the three of them stood together.

Liv and the rest of the cast get called over for a final talk and costume removal with the drama teacher, so the boys agree to meet her outside when she’s finished.

As they sit on a bench in the front courtyard of the school, Aaron can’t resist opening up his twitter and adding two photos, one of Liv taking her final bow and one of the three of them.

“I like the second one.” Robert says, watching over Aaron’s shoulder as he types the caption.

_Was amazing getting to watch my baby sister smash it on stage tonight!!! You make us both so proud @LivFlaherty_


End file.
